EVIL MONKEY STORY
by Ciezie
Summary: FF pertama,KyuHyuk story. Kyuhyun yang Evil ataupun Eunhyuk yang selalu pasrah menerima Bully terutama dari Kyu. Mereka berdua punya alasan yang mereka rahasiakan. Mau tahu? Baca saja FF ini!


Sebuah Rahasia from Evilyadong (a.k.a Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun)

Siapa yang tak tahu dengan Kyuhyun or let's call him Evil. Namja dengan mulut setajam siletnya Feniti Bros. Sifat yang memang sangat menyebalkan bagi orang-orang di sekelilingnya terutama my cute oppa alias Eunhyukkie yang merupakan sasaran terempuknya Kyu. Anehnya Eunhyuk sepertinya terlihat pasrah-pasrah saja menerima perlakuan Kyu.

Tahukah kalian mereka berdua sama-sama menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang tak akan mereka bagi pada siapapun kecuali aku tentunya, Kyu punya alasan mengapa menjadi seorang evil dan membuat citra wajah imutnya hilang, ia punya alasan yang pasti akan membuat kalian tak percaya, begitu pun Eunhyuk ia punya alasan tersendiri.

Nah kisah di bawah ini akan menuturkan apa alasan sebenarnya Kyu menjadi evil terutama pada Eunhyuk dan alasan Eunhyuk merelakan dirinya menjad bulan-bulanan Kyu. Apakah cerita ini fakta, karangan indah atau hayalan tingkat tingginya penulis, putuskan kan sendiri oleh kalian. Arasseo?

Pagi yang sejuk ini terasa panas terutama bagi namja keturunan evil yang sedang mencak-mencak kesal pada layar di hadapannya. Mana mungkin... mana mungkin ia yang real human kalah oleh manusia tak berwujud a.k.a otak komputer yang jadi lawan mainnya. Mana mungkin ia game over lagi. Mana mungkin. ... tapi lagi-lagi tulisan GAME OVER itu tercetak jelas di layar. Hampir saja Kyu akan melemparkan lappienya, tapi mengingat data-data penting di dalam laptopnya itu ia hanya menghela napas dan menjambak rambutnya keras.

Sialnya lagi di dorm ini tak ada siapapun yang bisa ia jadikan pelampiasan kesalnya. Yesung dan RyeoWook sedang ke dokter hewan memerikasakan Ddangkomanya Yesung yang katanya semakin tak bergerak. Leeteuk sedang berbelanja bersama Sungmin, Donghae dan Shindong. Siwon? Tentunya ia sedang beribadah dan pasti baru pulang setelah siang menjelang. Heechul sedang main bersama adik kesayangannya alias Hongki FT Island entah kemana. Eh tunggu dulu kalau begitu masih bersisa satu ekor, Kyu seketika tersenyum Evil. Ia baru ingat kalau Hyukkie masih ada dan sedang tidur lelap di kamarnya.

Dengan semangat ia membiarkan layar lappienya masih menampakan tulisan besar GAME OVER. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Eunhyuk. Dibukanya pelan, di atas tempat tidur terlihat gundukan, yang bisa dipastikan adalah uri monkey. Ia segera mendekat, lalu dengan sangat tidak beretika ia mengangkat kakinya dan menyundul-nyundul gundukan itu pada bagian yang menurutnya adalah pantat Hyukkie.

"Hei... bangun! Dasar monkey pemalas!"

Gundukan itu bergerak-gerak sesaat tapi kembali bergeming. Dengan kesal Kyu menendang-nendang lagi sedikit lebih keras. Sampai akhirnya selimut itu terbuka, dan ternyata ... Kyu menendang-nendang muka Hyukkie bukan pantatnya. Hyukkie membelalakan mata kecilnya pada Kyu yang tentunya sama sekali tak membuat Kyu gentar.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Dasar tak sopan! Pergi sana! Aku masih mengantuk!" Eunhyuk mengucek-ucek matanya dan berniat untuk kembali berbaring tapi seseorang menarik selimutnya, membuat Hyukkie kembali bangun dan berusaha membuat wajah semenyeramkan yang ia bisa, yang seperti bisa ia tebak sendiri tak akan mempan pada evil di depannya ini.

"Ayo temani aku. Aku bosan!"

"Oke.. tapi sepuluh menit lagi saja biarkan aku tidur. Semalam aku tidur terlambat. Jebal Kyu..."

"Aku mau sekarang!" jawab Kyu datar.

"Arggghhhh ayolah Kyu... oke lima menit saja? Ya ya ya?" Eunhyuk berusaha mengeluarkan wajah imut untuk membujuknya, tapi Kyu malah memberikan wajah sedih plus dingin sebagai balasannya. Ya.. kalau sudah begini giliran Eunhyuk yang tak bisa lagi menolak. Kalau ekspresinya sudah seperti itu, berarti ia mengingatkan Eunyukk akan janjinya dulu pada Kyu.

"Baiklah, aku cuci muka dulu." Dengan langkah pelan Eunhyuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Mencuci muka, menggosok gigi dan memastikan ia tak mengantuk lagi. Keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyu masih dalam posisi yang sama. Tanda ia kesal.

"Mian.. kyu. Ayo kutemani, mau apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mendekati Kyu, mengambil selimut yang dipegang Kyu, melipatnya dan membereskan tempat tidurnya. Kyu masih belum mejawab.

"Kyu..." panggil Eunhyuk sambil memandang Kyu. Oh my wajah itu semakin mengingatkan pada janjinya dulu. Ia benar-benar enyesal telah membentak dan menolak tadi. Eunhyuk pun mendekati Kyu dan memegang lengan Kyu. "Mian... semalam aku benar-benar lelah, jadi..."

"Ya sudah, tidak usah," Kyu membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak keluar kamar. Tapi Eunhyuk segera menarik lengannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf.. aku takkan mengulangi ini lagi." Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, Kyuhyun menyeringai senang dalam pelukannya. Betapa mudah menaklukan Enhyuk. Meski sebenarnya Kyu sendiri kurang faham, mengapa Eunhyuk sebegitu mengalahnya padanya. Bahkan disakiti sebagaimanapun ia tak pernah marah padanya.

Mau tahu kenapa pembaca? Kasih tahu enggak ya? Ah nanti saja ya.. bersabarlah sedikit nanti kan kalian temukan jawabannya, suatu hari nanti. Eh enggak ding, pokoknya ikuti saja ceritanya dan akan kalian dapatkan apa yang ingin kalian ketahui itu.

"Baiklah.. ayo main game!" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memberikan senyumnya dan mengangguk. Beriringan mereka berdua pun menuju ruang tengah. Kyu terlihat berseri-seri.

"Kyu... simpan dulu game mu itu kalau mau makan." Tegur Leeteuk pada kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan gamenya dan mulut penuh yang disuapkan Sungmin.

"..." ujar Kyu sambil menggeleng.

"Dasar! Habiskan dulu makananmu kalau hendak bicara." Cibir Donghae.

"Berisik dasar Ikan!" jawab Kyuhyun setelah menghabiskan makanannya. "Aaaa.." katanya sambil membuka mulutnya pada Sungmin, yang dengan sabar kembali menyuapkan makanan pada Kyu.

"Cih dasar! Kalau kau bukan maknae... sudah ku..." tapi Donghae urung melanjutkan makiannya ketika terasa Hyukie mengusap lengannya pelan dan memberi pandangan, 'sudahlah, mengalah saja'. Maka sambil mendengus tak rela, Donghae kembali berkonsentrasi pada makanannya.

"Nah, seperti yang kalian ketahui malam ini kita ada acara di TV, wawancara biasa, lalu di akhir acara kita akan menyanyi. Mungkin di pertengahan akan ada sedikit game-game, dan ada acara temu penggemar juga, jadi kalau kalian ingin memberi hadiah khusus pada perwakilan penggemar kalian, kalian bisa mempersiapkannya dari sekarang, lebih bagus lagi kalau itu barang kesayangan kalian, agar fans kita yang lain tahu betapa kita menyayangi mereka." Pidato Teuki panjang lebar, yang meski terlihat diabaikan dongsaengnya tapi pasti mereka mendengarkan.

"Baiklah kalau kalian mengerti. Setelah makan, kalian boleh kembali beristirahat, siapkan tenaga kalian untuk nanti malam ya."

"Nee." Jawab mereka berbarengan, membuat Leeteuk tersenyum senang karena merasa tak diabaikan lagi. Setelah selesai makan. Satu persatu mulai meninggalkan meja makan.

"Hey kyu, mau kemana kau? Giliranmu mencuci piring." Teriak Donghae yang melihat Kyu akan melangkah pergi setelah selesai disuapi Sungmin yang sudah beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Kan ada EunHyukkkie Hyung, iya kan?" jawab Kyu sambil memandang EunHyuk dengan tatapan manis yang pura-pura tentu saja.

"Apa-apaan kau, kalau ada maunya saja baru bersikap manis. Hyukkie kan sudah kemarin. Kerjakan sendiri." Bela Donghae sang soulamte Eunhyuk.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Hae. Biar aku saja, aku juga tak ada kerjaan kok." EunHyuk memberikan senyum manisnya pada Donghae, yang malah cemberut.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja mengalah padanya Hyukkie?" rajuk Donghae.

"Cih, wajahmu itu kekanak-kanakan sekali." Cibir Kyuhyun sambil bergegas berlari ke kamarnya.

"Yaaak Co Kyuhyun, berani-beraninya kau." Donghaer tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya karena, Hyukkie menahan lengannya yang hendak mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Dia kan adik kita Hae, sudah seharusnya kan kita mengalah." Kata Eunyuk sambil mulai membereskan piring-piring dan membawanya ke bak cuci piring.

"Huh! Kau terlalu memanjakannya." Kata Donghae yang ikut membawa gelas-gelas kotor ke dapur.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kecil pada Donghae dan mulai mencuci piring.

"Biar aku bantu." Katanya lagi setelah kemarahnnya sedikit menguap.

"Tidak usah. Ini kan Cuma sedikit. Bukannya kau ingin berlatih piano lagi, sana berlatih. Nanti aku menyusul aku juga ingin belajar main piano."

"Benar tak usah kubantu?"

Eunhyuk berbalik dan tersenyum lagi, "Sudah sana pergi! Cuma segini saja kan, kau kira aku namja lemah." Katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Baiklah-baiklah."

Donghae pun akhirnya meninggalkan EunHyuk. Mereka berdua tak sadar ada kalau Kyuhyun mengintip dari balik dinding dapur. Ia sengaja kembali lagi, berharap semoga saja Eunhyuk mengeluarkan alasan kenapa ia selalu mengalah padanya. Tapi ternyata Eunhyuk bahkan tak mau mengungkapkan pada sahabat dekatnya sendiri a.k.a Donghae. Benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

Seperti biasa acara-acara semacam wawancara seperti ini pasti berakhir dengan acara bongkar membongkar aib-aib para member, yang hampir kesemuanya dibongkar dengan tak beradab oleh sang Evil Kyu dan Heechul. Dan seperti yang bisa kalian tebak yang paling jadi sasaran empuk seperti biasa tiada lain tiada bukan adalah Eunhyukkie, yang hanya bisa tersenyum malu atau menyangkal tapi pada akhirnya hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu Sungmin, saking malunya.

Kalau menjadi bintang tamu individu atau setidaknya tak ada Heechul atau Kyu, Hyukkie masih bisa menjadi pribadi yang penuh percaya diri atau narsis, tapi kalau ada mereka berdua ada apalagi kalau ada Kangin, habislah ia jadi bahan olok-olokan, bahkan mungkin karena terpanasi duo jahanam itu, Donghae sang sahabat sejati pun keceplosan ikut membeberkan aibnya

Acara selanjutnya adalah penampilan mereka untuk menyanyi. Sebelumnya sudah diadakan request untuk ELF memilih lagu apa yang akan ditampilkan. Ternyata yang paling banyak mendapat suara adalah lagu "Sorry-sorry Answer" dan "It's You" (lebih tepatnya karena saya sebagai pengarang teramat sangat menyukai lagu itu). Maka kedua lagu itu yang akan mereka bawakan, di pertengahan dan di akhir acara. Maka sekarang adalah lagu pertama yang mereka nyanyikan. Lagu ini didominasi oleh suara-suara emas di SUJU tentu saja itu adalah Yesung, RyeoWook dan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya pada versi aslinya satu part lagi dinyanyikan oleh sang pengarang lagu, tapi di penampilan live ini diambil oleh Yesung yang tetap terdengar mengagunmkan. Iramanya pelan tapi benar-bebar _easy listening_. Apalagi di akhir ada sedikit rap menawan dari Hyukki and Donghae.

Setelah itu break untuk iklan. Mereka diberi tahu bahwa setelah ini adalah acara temu penggemar. Sepuluh ELF yang sebelumnya telah diundi dan beruntung akan mewakili ELF lainnya bisa menemui kesepuluh member SUJU. Tentu saja masing-masing penggemar itu merupakan penggemar berat masing-masing member itu.

Iklan pun habis, para penggemar keluar dari sebuah pintu disamping studio dan langsung menghambur ke masing-masing idolanya sambil berjingkrak plus teriak senang. Ada yang memeluk erat. Ada yang malu-malu. Ada juga yang hanya bersalaman tapi langsung mengobrol. Setelah itu MC menenangkan mereka dan mendudukkan semua penggemar di depan idolanya masing-masing.

Fans Leeteuk adalah seorang gadis yang imut. Ketika MC menanyakan alasannya menyukai Leeteuk, ia menjawab, "Karena Leeteuk Oppa seperti malaikat, senyumnya sangat indah,tampan. Ia juga sangat baik dan sabar mempunyai anak buah yang bermacam-maca seperti ini."

"Hei, seharusnya kau panggil dia Ajhussi tahu." Celetuk Kyuhyun dengan seringai evilnya. Seperti biasa ia tak tahan berdiam diri tanpa mengeluarkan mulut pedasnya.

"Hah sepertinya malah Oppa yang terlihat sepertti Ajhussi. Teuki oppa terlihat leih muda dari oppa." Jawab gadis itu polos, membuat semua yang ada di studio tertawa, kecuali Kyu tentu saja.

"Aishhh enak saja. Apa kau tak melihat kerut di muka Eeteuk Hyung."

"Tidak, kulitnya mulus seperti bayi." Jawab gadis itu membuat semua member semakin senang karena akhirnya ada yang bisa membuat Kyu dongkol setengah mati seperti itu. Akhirnya Kyu tak menjawab lagi karena MC mengingatkan keterbatasan waktu.

Penggemar lain pun ditanya satu persatu, hingga terakhir adalah penggemar Hyukkie. Seorang gadis dengan dandanan sederhana, tidak seperti fans lainnya yang dandan habis-habisan.

"Saya suka Hyukkie-Oppa karena ia begitu tegar. Ya.. memang ia juga cengeng, tapi kalau menurut saya dia menangis karena benar-benar sedih dan untuk alasan yang wajar. Tapi ia tak pernah menangis ketika dipermalukan atau dijahili. Ia selalu tersenyum dan senyumnya benar-benar menghangatkan hati." Jawabnya pelan ketika ditanyai MC. Eunhyuk yang duduk di belakangnya tersenyum-senyum malu plus GR.

"Wah kenapa anda mengangguk-angguk Kyuhyun-ssi." Tanya MC pada Kyu, yang ternyata sedang menganggukan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun terperanjat kaget. "Apa anda setuju dengan perkataannya, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya sang MC lagi.

"Emm ya tentu saja aku setuju kalau Eunhyuk itu memang cengeng, bukan yang lainnya, aku hanya setuju pada statemen yang itu." Jawabnya cepat setelah mengatasi kegugupannya.

"Baiklah setelah ini adalah acara terakhir kita, kita akan bermain game. Ya... sebut saja ini permainan JUJUR ATAU BOHONG. Kita sudah mendatangkan alat pengetes kejujuran. Aturannya adalah nanti setiap member akan duduk di sini dan harus menjawab pertanyaan, kalau anda menjawab kemudian alat ini menunjukkan kalau anda bohong, anda akan mendapatkan hukuman."

Semua memandang ke sebuah alat yang cukup besar yang didorong oleh beberapa kru ke tengah panggung.

"Tenang saja pertanyaan ini juga hasil undian dari para ELF. Dan tentu saja kami juga sudah menyortirnya, jadi pertanyaan tetap pada batas wajar kok. Baiklah siap? Ingat kalau kalian berbohong alat ini akan berbunyi dan grapik di layar ini akan menunjukkannya dan tentunya kalian akan mendapat hukuman yang ditentukan juga oleh ELF yang sudah mengirim perntanyaan ini. tentunya hukumannya akan sedikit memalukan atau malah menakutkan bagi anda semua."

Semua member mengangguk meski memasang wajah sedikit ngeri pada alat itu. "Baik yang pertama adalah Uri Leader, LeeTeuk! Silakan duduk." Penonton di studio bertepuk tangun dan menyerukan nama LeeTeuk.

Leeteuk maju, dan duduk di kursi kemudian kru memasangkan kabel di lehernya.

"Nah, pertanyaannya LeeTeuk-sshi, apakah benar anda mengajak salah satu member SNSD untuk menikah?"

Terdengar jeritan di bangku penonton. Leeteuk tersenyum-senyum malu.

"Ingat kalau anda berbohong anda akan mendapat hukuman Leeteuk-shi."

"Ya." Akhirnya Leuteuk menjawab yang diikuti teriakan kecewa dari bangku penonton. "Tapi itu hanya bercanda saja, kok. Aku memang mengatakannya pada Yoona, tapi sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda. Dia sudah kuangga sebagai adik."

MC itu mengamati layar sebentar tapi grafiknya terlihat tenang. "Baiklah anda lulus Leuteuk shi. Anda boleh kembali."

Leeteuk memberikan senyumnya pada penggemarnya di bangku penonton yang berteriak senang sekarang.

"Sekarang, Shiwon-sshi, benarkah anda ada hubungan dengan seorang artis Indonesia yang bernama Agnes Monica?" lanjut MC tentu saja setelah Siwon duduk di bangku dan dipasangi alat.

"Ya hubungan pertemanan biasa saja. Saya mengagumi kemampuan menyanyi dan menarinya. Ia juga pribadi yang menarik." Jawab Siwon dengan senyum lesung pipit yang menawannya. Kembali penggemar berteriak senang.

Begitupun selanjutnya, (kita skip biar cepat) sampai tiba gilirannya Kyuhyun. Ia maju dengan penuh percaya diri, karena ia memang selalu jujur dan blak-blakan jadi kenapa harus takut. Ia memberikan senyum evil yang membuat peenggemarnya di bangku penonton berteriak-teriak.

"Nah, Kyuhyun-shi ternyata ini pertanyaan dari Sungie-shi yang sudah hadir di sini sebagai penggemar Eunhyuk." Kyu menatap sebentar ke arah Sungie yang sedang berbisik-bisik pada Hyukkie. "Tentu mereka tidak bekerja sama Kyuhyun-shi karena pertanyaan ini dikirim hampir sebulan yang lalu. Pertanyaannya adalah, sebenarnya apa alasan anda sering sekali jail dan bermulut tajam pada Hyungmu terutama pada Eunhyuk?"

Kyu mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Haruskah kujawab?"

"Tentu saja kalau anda tak ingin mendapatkan hukumannya, dan Sungie-shi meminta hukumannya adalah memakan sepanci sayur di sini dan tak boleh dimuntahkan."

"Apa?" Kyu memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sungie yang membalasnya dengan senyuman manis, "Aku benci sayuran." Kyu menimbang-nimbang sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas, "Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan kalau setelah ini kalian akan begitu mengagumiku, karena aku tak mungkin berbohong." Katanya sambil menyeringai narsis. Semua member mendengus malas mendengarnya.

"Aku berbuat keonaran, karena merasa kesepian pada awalnya. Mereka maksudku Hyungdeul juga terlalu bersikap kaku padaku karena aku adalah anggota baru yang mungkin pada awalnya tak mereka harapkan. Ya meskipun mereka sebal padaku, tapi karena kejailan itu mereka jadi lebih dekat denganku meski dalam konteks sebal padaku." Kyu menyeringai sesaat.

"Selain itu pada beberapa orang, aku menjahili mereka... emmm." Kyuhyun terlihat ragu, tapi ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Emmm aku sengaja agar mereka terlihat patut dikasihani karena sering kujahati, agar para penggemar memberi perhatian lebih pada mereka dan menyayangi mereka." Entah siapa mereka yang dimaksud Kyu.

Semua menganga tak percaya, tapi alat itu tak berbunyi, berarti Kyu tak berbohong. Kalau begitu bukankah maksud Kyu baik, ia mengorbankan dirinya agar member lain bisa terkenal. Ia merelakan dirinya terlihat jahat? Mempertaruhkan popularitasnya sendiri, bukankan gawat kalau penggemar membencinya.

"Wah, benar-benar jawaban tak terduga. Masih ada alasan lainnya?"

"Emm itu ya.. karena aku bungsu kan? Sudah sepantasnya aku dimanja. Lagipula aku tidak pernah sangat keterlaluan. Aku hanya suka ekspresi mereka kalau kesal. Imut... terutama Eunhyuk-hyung.. aku .. eh..." kyu menutup mulutnya, rupanya ia kelepasan bicara.

"Lanjutkan Kyuhyun-shi atau anda akan mendapatkan hukuman. Jadi anda tadi mengangguk pada pernytaan Seungi-shi karena anda setuju bahwa senyum Eunhyuk-shi indah?"

"Annnie,,, tidak." Tapi alat itu berbunyi nyaring.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Katanya sambil cemberut dan memandang sebal pada alat itu. "Aku suka melihat senyum Eunhyuk-hyung, dan kenapa aku paling suka menjahilinya atau menindasnya, karena ia selalu tersenyum padaku seperti itu dan aku suka senyumnya."

Kyu kemudian berbalik sesaat pada Eunhyuk yang sedang menatapnya tak percaya. "Dan Hyung jangan pernah berfikir untuk mengoperasi gusi Hyung itu, justru senyum hyung terlihat lebih indah karena itu." Katanya sambil menunduk.

Semua member plus penonton plus kru plus aku melongo tak percaya. Benar-benar perkataan Kyu di awal tadi akan benar-benar terjadi, karena jawaban ini pasti penggemarnya bertambah ternyata di balik sikap evilnya ia seorang malaikat.

"Baiklah sudah selesai kyuhyun-shi anda silakan kembali duduk." Kata MC setelah acara terpananya selesai.

"Sudah kubilangkan kalian akan memandangku penuh kekaguman seperti itu kalau aku menjawab pertanyaan itu," cibir Kyu setelah duduk di kursinya. Semua member serentak mencibir dan berdesis "narsis", tapi setelah itu tersenyum bangga padanya. Bahkan Donghae yang duduk di samping Kyu, menepuk kepala Kyu pelan dengan senyum manis.

"Argghh hyung, rambutku rusak." Pelototnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Donghae tak membalas dengan ejekan ia malah tersenyum.

"Yaak jangan tersenyum bodoh seperti itu, aku tahu kau seperti panggeran." Ketusnya lagi. Donghae dan yang lain malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Aishh terserah kalian lah." Kyu menyilangkan lengan di dadanya dan memandang Eunhyuk yang sekarang giliran duduk di kursi pengetes kebohongan itu.

"Pertanyaan untuk Eunhyuk-shi adalah, kenapa anda selalu terlihat pasrah dibully yang lain?"

Tiba-tiba Kyu berdiri, "Boleh aku menambahkan pertanyaannya, kenapa ia terlihat tak pernah marah dengan kejahilanku, ia selalu mengalah?"

"Wah-wah baiklah anda harus menjawabnya atau hukuman anda adalah anda akan ditempatkan ruang gelap dan terkuci selama satu jam, dan kami sudah menyiapkan setiap hukuman yang diajukan termaksud hukuman untuk anda tersebut loh Eunhyuk-shi."

Eunhyuk terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menjawab, "Itu karena aku tidak merasa dijahili, aku pikir itu candaan wajar saja untuk menyemarakan suasana. Ya kadang sedikit kesal, tapi melihat mereka tersenyum kekesalanku hilang sendiri."

"Pertanyaanku belum kau jawab. Aku kan sering sangat keterlaluan lebih dari batas wajar. Itu karena aku penasaran juga kenapa kau tak pernah marah." Teriak Kyu dari bangkunya.

"Alasannya sama." Tapi alat itu sedikit berbunyi.

"Ahhh ingat Eunhyuk-shi hukuman kalau anda berbohong." Kata sang MC.

Eunhyuk menelan ludah gugup, "Baiklah, dulu ketika kita kecelakaan aku pernah berjanji."

Semua mahluk di studio segera terdiam penasaran.

"Aku sangat cemas melihatmu yang tak juga sadar. Maka waktu itu sambil memegang tanganmu Kyu, aku berjanji seandainya kau bisa sadar dan kembali sehat seperti sediakala, bernyanyi menari bersama kami, maka aku akan melakukan apapun agar kamu selalu bahagia, tak akan pernah membuatmu kesal. Dan kamu kembali kan bersama kami, maka aku menunaikan janji itu." Kata Eunhyuk sambil menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, jujur saja sebenarnya ia ingin menyembunyikan ini, ia ingin mengubur kenangan itu dalam-dalam. Ia masih ingat bagaimana rasa sakit di hatinya saking cemas dengan Kyu, takut ia takkan bangun untuk selama-lamanya.

Studio yang hening, terpecahkan dengan teriakan Kyu yang memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang, "Hyung, Saranghae."

Ia kemudian maju ke depan Eunhyuk yang masih menunduk yang kini menyembunyikan tangisnya, Kyu menghapus airmata, "Mian atas sikapku selama ini. aku tidak tahu Hyung berjanji seperti itu demi aku."

"Anniyo Kyu, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku benar-benar senang kau ada di antara kami lagi. Lagipula kau membuat dorm jadi ramai dengan kejailanmu." Jawab Hyukkie di tengah-tengah tangisnya, semua member pun mengelilingi kedua orang ini, membuat suasana semakin mengharukan. Bahkan sang MC lupa pada tanda dari kru kalau sekarang waktu untuk closing.

"Wah ternyata masih banyak yang tidak kita ketahui dari member SUJU ini." akhirnya setelah bisa menguasai diri, sang MC mulai memberikan kalimat penutupan.

"Benar-benar mengharukan melihat keakraban persahabatan mereka. Baiklah karena waktu sudah tak memungkinkan, lihat dari tadi mereka sudah menyilangkan lengan di leher. Itu tanda acara harus ditutup para penonton sekalian." Katanya lagi membuat penonton sedikt tertawa di tengah keharuan mereka. "Sekarang sebagai penutup, mari kita sambut penampilan mereka."

Sambil bergandengan mereka ke tengah panggung dan berdiri di posisi masing-masing.. kemudian mulai bernyanyi setelah musik terdengar. Untuk kali ini mereka sedikit tak bisa konsentrasi, beberapa kehilangan fokus menari atau menyanyi. Tapi tak ada yang tak memakluminya. Malah pada akhirnya mereka bernyanyi sambil berkumpul dan saling merangkul bahu. Tapi penonton malah bersorak senang. Dan acara TV itu pun naik ratingnya.

Sekian akhirnya terungkap sudah alasan-alasan mereka kan? Dan hanya sekian pula yang bisa kuceritakan. Jaaa (eh itu kan teriakan naruto, slah setting). Anyeeong (sambil mengandeng Hyukkie dan membawanya pulang ke rumah).

THE END


End file.
